moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Darith Isenhammer
Proud leader and Patron of House of Isenhammer. Darith has lived his life as a militaristic leader, having grown up in a time of turmoil, he had not developped the same level of shrewd skill is politics his father had. He was a natural Tactician though, with only a simple grasp on politics. Tough and wise in battle, this descendant of the Old Lords of Arathor is deadly in the field of combat and is a venerable foe. Lord-Protector of the Ridge, and Duke of Stonewatch, he has inherited his fathers title and seeks to rebuild his family's house that has fallen into decay from it's previous glory back before the First War. He is an asset in any Military Regiment and knows how to lead his Battalion of men. Physical Description Darith stood tall and proud. His face was well defined and look strong. He had a broad jaw which matched his large build. His nose was big, well it was a size that would match his entire body. Bigger than the average nose, but he was bigger than the average man. His eyes were of a silvery green color, topped off with a pair of fairly bushy eyebrows. His dark auburn hair, which was previously grey from age before his curse, was drawn back into a rogueish ponytail, though recently cut for less upkeep. His thick neck sat atop broad shoulders that matched his overall large warrior physique. His ancestors did decend from Arathian warriors of old, and some of those physical aspects were carried on through generations He carried himself with long and steady strides, often walking at a quick pace, his arms at his side, or sometimes holding whatever weapon he had at his belt. He wore a dark plate that was his Battalion uniform, along with the blue cape and tabard. The armor had several dents and scratches in them, some that were old and had been hammered out, but still left their mark. He wore these with pride as they were sort of trophies from his years of battle. An alternate pate he wore was his Battleplate called: Bladeshatter Battleplate. Physiclaly he appeared to be only in his late thirties, even maybe early fourties, but he was in reality in his late sixties. The story behind this may be found out through RP with him. Brief History (As brief as can be) Times of Peace Raising and Upbringing Born and raised in the Fortified Stronghold of Stonewatch and the Lands of Redridge. Darith grew up alongside his brother Daelith, who was around a decade younger than him. The brothers lived a quaint life. As quaint a life a Noble could have during times of peace. He mastered his skill with a sword with the Guard Captain Master Heindrikk. He had not known real war for quite a while until he would of been in his late twenties. He was raised to the values of honor, and valor. He was taught to serve the realm faithfully, and that rewards came for those who did. First War The Fall of Azeroth During the First War, after the Black Morass was claimed, Redridge was the first to fall. Darith and his family fled their home for the safety of Stormwind. The Stronghold Guards alongside Darith, and his father, Dagrin II fought off the Horde of Orcs as best they could, delaying them for around a month before their supplies ran out and they were forced to flee. When the Kingdom fell, his mother died in the slaughter after the siege, and his brother, father and himself were forced to flee. Following the others to Lordaeron. Knighting and joining of the Brotherhood During the war, Darith was a simple Squire, though more talented in battle than the other Squires. He quickly received a Knighting within a year. He had been brought into the Brotherhood of the Horse, surrounded by the other Knights that served faithfully. He served the rest of the war as a Knight of Stormwind. New Lands There was a small quiet rebellion during the first war in Silverpine, and the previous Baron of Fenris had been disposed of. The King had appointed Dagrin II as Baron of Fenris, in compensation for the years the Family had contributed to both the Human Kingdoms coffers. Darith only had a short time of calm before war ignited again. Second War Knight of the Alliance, Captain of Men, and Misfortune in Quel'Thalas When the Orcs came to Lordaeron, Darith joined the main Alliance Forces, fighting the Horde in Tirisfal, and Quel’Thalas. It was in Quel’THalas that he succumb the most grievous of injuries. After being ambushed by a group of forest trolls, he and his company that he led as Captain at the time were slaughtered, and Darith escaped with barely his life. Clinging to what strands of life he had left, he endured and was shortly found by a group of elven rangers. They healed him, using the magic’s of the Sunwell. He recovered, but the Sunwell had left a taint on him. He was for a short time transfixed in his early fourties for nearly two decades. It seemed he had been granted some temporary long life the Elves were blessed with. Declining the Call to Arms, and Raising of his Family After the Second War, he returned to Fenris, to take up his Fathers title, who had perished the previous winter from age. There, he had a daughter, Seraphina Isenhammer with his wife Ariella. That he had recently married upon his return. Despite having been called upon during the reopening of the Portal crisis, he declined, having need to run his affairs back home on Fenris. This turned out beneficial, since he had not been locked out on Draenor, along with the other forces that had pursued the Horde. Third War Time as Lord-Commander of the Stratholme Guard The family lived in quaint peace for those years and Darith was commissioned as Commander of the Stratholme Guard. This was right before the Scourges arrival, and the Plague of Lordaeron. Naturally he was there to witness the Slaughter Arthas led, and he is ashamed to have participated in it. It was after all a command on his prince. How could he disobey? The Plague claimed most of Lordaeron, and after Stratholme, Darith knew it was time to leave. The scourge has reached the farmlands beyond Fenris and Darith fled with his wife ad daughter to avoid the slaughter, although his wife never made it. She was slain by a group of gargoyles that the Scourge commanded that had flown ahead of the army. Devastated, Darith returned to Stormwind, and took up his seat in his family manse as Duke of Stonewatch and assumed the Mantle of Lord-Protector of the Ridge. Northrend Howling Winds of Duty and Honor. Duty called once again as the call to arms was sounded and Darith sailed to Northrend as Commander of the Redridge Brigade, alongside the Westfall Brigade, in command of several hundred men, and hundred Knights. He served in the North as the forces pushed through the Fjord and the Grizzly Hills. He was one of the survivors of the Wrathgate, where he witnessed his Legion of men that followed him to glory, be slaughtered by the Forsaken Plague Throwers. The Argent Call and the Downfall of the King With what little men he had, he sent the home, as veterans of the Wrathgate. He had no wish to see the rest of his loyal men be slaughtered in this campaign. It was after that he joined the Argent Crusade, under Tirion Fordring. He aided in the assault of Ice Crown, and the Lich Kings Citadel. Back to EK Standing Vigil as a Simple Guard After the fall of the Lich King, he continued his service with the Argent Crusade until Tirion began to gain disfavor among the Alliance, due to his neutrality with the Forsaken. Darith decided it was time to resume his Lordly duties, and he did so for quite a while until he felt a different calling. At that time he decided to join the Guard, helping defend Stormwind so that a decimation like the one in the First War would not repeat itself. Rise Through the Ranks After being at position of Sergenat and Master Sergeant for what seemed to be a year, he finaly rose to the rank of Lieutenant before the King reformed the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard, into the First Alliance Battalion of the Seventh Legion, focused on the push in Pandaria, and the safety of Alliance settlements in Azeroth. Through several changes in command, he became Commander of the Battalion, under Marshal Relindor. He led a push by the Battalion in the Jade Forest, Operation Footprint: Pandaria, neutralizing key Horde positions of Strength and led several deployments against Orcs, Gnolls, and Bandits that roamed the Land. New Marriage and Child After years of being Stormwinds most eligible bachelor, he met a wwoman he fell in love with, Norika Jarvis. She was by all means no highborn lady. She was a simple town girl, who had grown into a fierce Troll Hunter. Their similarities brought them together and he married her. Shortly after, she bore him a child. A baby boy that would carry on his title and Legacy. Present Time Upon his rise to Commander of the Battalion, and his position of influence in The Redridge Mountains, he was named Lord-Protector of the Ridge, intrusted with the guarding of the mountainous gateway to the Kingdom. Although a Duke, he prefers to not be reffered to one in day to day buisness, only in official realm affairs. He regards himself as more of a military man than a political and prefers the use of his title of Lord-Protector, given to him after his years of service protecting the realm. In his times at Court and Stormwind, he has made several friends of influence, one of them including Lord Meldras Calister, and has several Military ties from his position in the Battalion Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:House of Isenhammer Category:Human Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of the Horse